It is sometimes advantageous to have differing temperature zones within the cooking chamber of an outdoor cooker. This is particularly the case when different types of food items are being cooked or when the pit master would need a lower temperature zone for keeping cooked food items warm while other items continue to cook. Still further, it would be advantageous if the pit master could adjust size or extent of such a lower temperature zone. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved outdoor cooker with provisions for adjustable zones for providing different cooking temperatures across a cooking chamber.